Haunted Romance
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: 'All of Ginkga and Masamune's friends had received the invite, and many were happy to go. Except from Kyoya and Nile.'


'You are invited to Masamune and Ginkga's Halloween party to celebrate Halloween. But, please come as yourselves. Halloween costumes scare me. It starts at 10pm, don't be late!'

All of Ginkga and Masamune's friends had received the invite, and many were happy to go. Except from Kyoya and Nile.

"I really don't want to go"

"Neither do I"

"Oh c'mon guys, it'll be fun!"

"Benkei, you can't make us go…."

An hour later Benkei, Kyoya and Nile had arrived at the party. It was a mystery how Benkei had gotten them to go, but he had. Maybe he had some sort of magic powers that nobody knew about, since Nile and Kyoya aren't exactly what you'd call 'party people' but that wasn't important.

While everyone else was playing Halloween related games and laughing Kyoya and Nile sat in the corner talking.

"I really want to go home"

"And you think I don't…."

"We could ditch"

"I think Benkei would notice, then he'd just drag us back here"

"Hmmmm. I'll be right back, I'm going to go get some water"

"Ok Kyoya, but don't be to long, I don't think I can be here by myself with these lot for to long otherwise I'd probably explode"

"Please don't. The mess would be a nightmare to clean up." Kyoya got up, making his way towards the kitchen. When he got there he took a glass from the kitchen cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. He gulped down the contents of the glass, putting it in the sink once he was finished.

"Hey Kyoya!" He turned around, to find a hyper Ginkga calling him.

"What do you want?"

Ginkga calmed down, his facial expression turned to a mischievous one, "So how are things going between you and Nile?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Yes you do, you like Nile."

"Of course I like him, he's my friend."

"No, I mean you 'like like' him."

"That's insane. I think you've had to much to drink Ginkga."

"No it's not. Why won't you just tell him that you like him?!"

"Because I…. I don't know how to….."

What Kyoya didn't know was Nile was right outside the doorway. He'd gone to find Kyoya to see what was taking him so long, that's when he stumbled upon their conversation. He wanted to turn away so badly but he was drawn to their conversation, and he certainly couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kyoya actually had those sorts of feeling for him? That's something Nile never expected to hear. But at the same time, he was happy. He had the same feelings for Kyoya but never had the courage to tell him. Now that he knew Kyoya felt the same way he could finally tell him, or maybe he should just wait until Kyoya told him how he felt.

"I better go find Nile"

"Ok lover boy, make sure you tell him though!"

Kyoya ignored the smaller male, returning to the corner of the room where he and Nile had been sitting, but Nile wasn't there.

He sat down on the chair he'd currently been sitting on.

It had been 30 minutes since Nile had mysteriously disappeared, and Kyoya was beginning to get worried.

"Boo!"

Kyoya jumped out of his seat, turning towards the thing that had just scared him. To his surprise it was Nile.

"You scared the hell outta me!"

"Yea I did. So much for the lion is unscareable."

"Anyway, where've you been?"

"Somewhere…"

"That really lightens the load.."

"Why don't I show you then?"

Nile grabbed Kyoya's hand and walked towards the door. Nile looked back to see if anyone had noticed them, he then fled outside still dragging Kyoya behind him.

The streets were cold and damp. Trick or treaters walked the streets knocking on peoples doors practically begging for sweets of some sort. There was witches, pumpkins, zombies and princesses. Kyoya didn't understand why people dressed up as princesses and things like that, it wasn't like they were scary, but that was their problem not his.

Nile had dragged him all the way to the old oak tree in park near his home. There was a blanket placed on the floor, snacks next to a small DVD player and a set of lit candles on the opposite side.

"Wow, what is all this?"

"You said you wanted to ditch, so I made a little Halloween picnic for us. Hopefully Benkei won't notice, and if he does then I doubt he'll look here."

"It's awesome, you did a really good job."

"Thanks. But…."

"But what?"

"Nothing, let's just relax and watch a movie."

The pair sat down on the blanket, making themselves as comfortable as possible so they could watch the movie. They'd picked out Scream since it was a horror, and obviously it was Halloween.

The movie soon came to an end, it was now 11:35 and it was time to head back home.

"Hey Nile, do you want to come back to my place?"

"Sure, I've got nowhere else to go so why not.."

"Ok, come on then"

Kyoya grabbed Nile by the hand, like Nile had done to him.

They ended up at an old warehouse beside a small lake. The scene was beautiful, it was just the small wooden warehouse that creeped Nile out.

They walked inside, Kyoya finally let go of Nile's hands which were now sore from Kyoya holding it to hard, maybe Kyoya just didn't know his own strength.

Kyoya led him to the upstairs bedroom. When Kyoya opened the door Nile gasped. It was a beautiful room. It was a big room, in the center there was a king sized bed with a silky green throw over, a mahogany desk with a lamp and laptop, there was also a mahogany bookcase next to it. There was also a green leather couch, and opposite there was a flat screen TV.

"Make yourself at home."

Nile sat on the edge of the bed, not sure what to do.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yea, I ran away from home when I was younger. My mother died and my father was a drug addict. He used to hurt me a lot without even realising it, that's how I got the scars under my eyes."

"My mother died in a crocodile attack, my dad went insane and is in jail and as for my siblings…. I have no idea where they are. As far as I know, I don't have anybody that cares about me left."

"That's not true...I care..."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, your my friend, but I was hoping we could be more then friends?"

"Thanks, wait, did you just ask me out?"

"Yes I did, so?"

"I-I'd love too."

Kyoya was delighted with Nile's response. His emotions had now completely took over his body, even though he tried to keep the hidden, it was no use. He embraced the smaller male, as his hands weaved through his hair.

Kyoya finally let the younger go, even though he didn't want to it wasn't like he could stay like that forever. No matter how much he wanted to. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright"

Kyoya changed into his green pyjama's, also throwing a pair of blue ones over to Nile. They both changed and lay down in the bed.

"You suit the colour blue"

Nile laughed, "And you suit the colour green"

The two then fell into a deep sleep, Kyoya's arm was wrapped protectively around Nile while Nile was cuddled up in Kyoya's chest. They were in such a deep sleep, they failed to hear the numerous knocks at the door.

* * *

**This probably isn't the best one shot i've done but atleast I can say I tried.**


End file.
